An Experiment Gone Wrong
by LittleRedWriter14
Summary: Abandoned. Unloved. Monster. Those are a few terms Kenna uses to describe herself after being used as a test subject to an experiment that ended badly. But as Tony Stark raises her and she becomes close to a special member of the Avengers, those terms are not only untrue, but forgotten. (I do not own Marvel)
1. Prologue

"Congratulations! It's a baby girl!" The doctor announced after the baby girl was delivered. The mother and father of the child completely ignored the doctor and he looked at them slightly confused.

"Oh! Yay!" The father said, clearly acting like he cared when he didn't. The doctor handed the messy baby over to a nurse who began checking her vitals. She gently cleaned her off and took her to the nursery where she was weighed, measured, and given a few shots.

"You're a beautiful baby girl," the nurse, named Kelly, who was taking care of the baby, said. The baby let out a cry and Kelly chuckled and then wrapped the baby in a pink blanket and carried her back to the room where her mother and father were. "Would you like to hold her?"

"No," the parents answered and the nurse was startled but didn't question anything.

"I'll take her back to the nursery then..." she said and once again left. She carried the baby girl to the nursery and set her into a crib and walked over to where the other nurses were. "Do you guys know if the Loudin's are giving their baby up for adoption?" She asked.

"They're keeping her, why Kelly?" Another nurse asked.

"It's like they want nothing to do with her..." Kelly answered.

"I'm sure they are just exhausted," said a nurse holding a baby boy. Kelly nodded and made her way back to the Loudin's room.

"Do you guys have a name for her?" Kelly asked Mr. and Mrs. Loudin.

"No," said Mrs. Loudin.

"You can name her if you want," said Mr. Loudin.

"Are you sure?" Kelly asked, she was in shock that the parents didn't want to name their daughter.

"Yes," Mrs. Loudin said annoyed. Kelly nodded and ran out of the room and to the baby girl. When she reached the crib she was in she picked her up and looked at the sleeping baby.

"Why don't they care about you?" She whispered. "Lets see… what am I going to name you?" She sat down in a rocking chair and rocked the baby girl and thought of a name. "Kalila, it means dearly loved. One day, I promise you will be dearly loved, sweetie. Kalila Naveen Loudin. A beautiful name for a beautiful baby girl," she said and then kissed her forehead. She stood up and put little Kalila back in her crib and went to write out her birth certificate.

Two weeks past and the parents were now in their private lab with Kalila lying on a lab table. Heart rate machines were wired to the baby, making her look smaller than she already was. The parents were working quickly as they finished mixing together the final solution. The mother picked up Kalila and strapped her in the incubator that was going to inject her with the solutions and use the gamma radiation. The child began crying loudly.

"Are you ready?" Mr. Loudin asked.

"I've been ready since I found out I was pregnant," said Mrs. Loudin. Both were scientists trying to recreate the experiment decades ago that created Captain America. Everyone told them they wouldn't be able to do it, but they planned on showing them that they were wrong.

The two scientists hooked the solutions to the needles in the incubators and walked over to their control panels. They put on their goggles and Kalila began screaming a small cry. They started the experiment and eight needles went into the poor child, two in each arm and two in each leg. The cries from the incubator grew even louder.

"Turn on the gamma radiation," said Mr. Loudin. His wife nodded and began to turn up the gamma radiation. The crying turned into full on screams and they didn't stop. They turned up the radiation all the way and watched as their experiment took place. Suddenly, the incubator caught fire.

"TURN IT OFF!" Screamed the man and the woman turned it off immediately. They grabbed a fire extinguisher and were about to put out the fire when they realized that was Kalila who was on fire. The fire wasn't hurting her, but everything else was catching and burning as she was glowing a bright shade of red. They begin putting out the fires that the baby was starting and the mother ran to get fireproof gloves. She put them on and picked up Kalila. She immediately calmed down and the fire stopped, her skin calmed from red to a milky white.

"What went wrong?" Asked the woman.

"I don't know, but we can't keep her now," the man panicked.

"We can't just kill her!"

"She's an experiment that went wrong, we can't keep her either. She is just a failure. We can leave her somewhere and she'll die on her own. No one knew you were pregnant except for the doctor and nurses so we don't have to cover any of that up."

"Alright, we can leave her outside of Lucky's. It's close and there are woods across from it."

"The bar?"

"Yes, does it really matter where?" The man shook his head and they ran to their car and began driving to Lucky's. It was only a ten-minute drive and they sped all of the way there. When they finally reached their destination, they parked the car and ran across the street from Lucky's into the woods. There was a ditch behind the line of trees and they settled the baby down into the grass and then ran off, leaving the helpless baby there.

Tony Stark's POV

"Alright Stark, I'm done serving you," said the bartender.

"No man! I'm not even tipsy!" I yelled out.

"Stark, call yourself a cab. It's midnight. Go home."

"Pshhhh! You're no fun man!" The bartender rolled his eyes and picked up a phone and called a cab to come get me.

"You're not even legal to drink, you need to go before I get in trouble."

"I'll buy your way out of your troubles."

"Your cab will be here soon, wait outside."

"I love you, man." I said and then stumbled out of the bar. I got outside and looked around. What is that noise? Is that, is that crying?

"DON'T CRY!" I yelled into the darkness. The crying didn't stop and I started getting pissed. Why the fuck didn't they listen? I looked around and crossed the road to the woods. The crying grew louder and I began looking around.

"Marco!?" I yelled. No one said polo back and I couldn't help but be disappointed. I looked around and began to follow the crying.

I walked through the tree line and after a few steps the ground seemed to disappear from under me. I groaned in pain and looked around, realizing I fell into a ditch. A few feet away from me I saw something moving. I crawled over to it and realized the crying was coming from it. A small baby in just a diaper was lying in front of me.

"Did someone lose a baby!?" I yelled out, panicked. When I got no reply I gently picked up the baby and it stopped crying. I peeked into the diaper and saw that it was a baby girl.

"Hello," I whispered and held her gently. I no longer felt the buzz of the alcohol as I quickly sobered. I made my way out of the woods and crossed the road to the parking lot of Lucky's. Underneath a light post, I looked at the little girl's face. She had to have been only a few weeks old. She was absolutely beautiful; her skin a pale white, her little bit of hair a fire-red. The cab finally pulled up, carefully, we got into the back.

"Where to?" The driver asked me and I replied with directions to my building. He dropped me off at my building and I went straight to my apartment.

When inside, I began freaking out. Okay. I have a baby. What do I do with a baby? I set her down on my couch and set a pillow beside her so she didn't roll off. Okay, that's a start… Suddenly, she began crying. I ran around looking for something I could use to cheer her up. Shit, I just have scotch! I don't have anything baby related!

Her cries got louder and I looked at her, her skin was glowing red. HER SKIN WAS GLOWING RED?! I picked her up and her skin was hot to touch. I ran her to the bathroom and set her in my bathtub. I have a red glowing baby. What the hell do you do when your baby glows red!? She began screaming and suddenly she was on fire. I know nothing about babies, but I know for a fact that they should not catch on fire or glow red.

I ran to my kitchen and grabbed some oven mitts and then ran back to the bathroom and picked her up. Her flames went out but she was still hot and glowing.

"Hey baby girl, it's okay... I have no clue what to do with a fiery baby, but we'll be okay... I won't abandon you, I promise..." I whispered and she fell asleep before I even got to the last part of my sentence. I went to my bedroom and sat there with her in my arms. She was so small and absolutely adorable. I fell in complete love with her.


	2. Chapter One

Abandoned. Forgotten. Unloved. An experiment gone wrong. Those are a few words that describe me. All of them were true. I was born seventeen years ago to a couple of scientists that really had no interests in becoming parents. Instead of aborting the baby, they decided they would have me and use me as a test subject. They wanted to create a super human. It has been done before and they wanted to recreate the same experiment. Only, the first time the world got Captain America. This time, the world was cursed with me. I guess you could say I was like another failed experiment; The Hulk.

No, I don't turn huge and green. Instead, I catch on fire and glow red. I can feel the heat, but it never burns me. It's never uncomfortable either. When I'm on fire, I can shoot flames and control lightning. Another effect from the experiment is that my skin is impenetrable; I'm invincible. But how do I know exactly what happened to me? I can remember everything, it's rather odd but convenient. Another lovely effect of the experiment, I'm completely blind. The experiment ruined my vision completely and now I live in a world of darkness. I've been told that my when I'm enraged, my eyes turn completely white.

Only one person knows of the torture I've been through, only one person knows about my abilities.

I'm sure you're wondering, what about your parents? Well, my parents dropped me in a ditch whenever they realized there experiment had gone horribly wrong. They assume I died there. I was only a few weeks old at the time and a man name Tony Stark found me as he was walking out of a bar, drunk.

I bet you're thinking, Tony Stark? THE TONY STARK? Well, yes. That would be him. Why didn't he just give me up for adoption? I don't know. Maybe one day I'll find out the answer to that question. But, I really don't care to find out. To me, he is my father and he always will be. He, and only he, knows about my secret. Pepper has no idea and neither do any of the Avengers.

And now you're thinking, YOU KNOW THE AVENGERS!? Well, of course. They assembled just a year ago when Loki tried to take over. Father had Pepper and I leave New York immediately, although I insisted I stay and help. He refused though, he didn't want anything to happen to me. He also doesn't want to share our little secret.


	3. Chapter Two

"Kenna!" a familiar voiced yelled. I jumped up from my bed and made the familiar walk to the living room. Suddenly, arms wrapped around me in a hug.

"Dad!" I squealed. "You told me you wouldn't be home from your trip until tomorrow!" I buried my face into his chest and tightened my arms around his neck as he picked me up and carried me to the couch. He kept me in his arms as he sat on the couch. Happily, I curled up into his lap. After two months of him being on a business trip, we both missed each other.

"I wanted to surprise you," he said and I could hear the smile in his voice. "Jarvis, how is Kenna doing with her teachings?" He asked our Artificial Intelligence computer program, Jarvis. Dad and Jarvis both home school me, which I was rather thankful for. Neither Dad nor I wanted me to have a, u-hm, incident at school.

"Excellent, sir," the AI responded.

"Good, I wish we could catch up more but I have to get ready for my date wi-"

"Pepper," I cut him off. As soon as I realized he was ditching me for her, the familiar heat began to roll off my skin.

"Kenna..." Dad said slowly, trying not to anger me. I removed myself from his lap and made my way back to my room, knowing that if I were around him any longer it would only get worse.

Honestly, I shouldn't be surprised. Pepper always came first; he was always abandoning me for her. Silly me for thinking he would want to spend some time with me after being gone for two months.

When I reached my room, I immediately went into my private bathroom and stepped into my large shower. For one, the walls were made of a fireproof medal. Two, the water helped to take my mind off things. It couldn't distinguish the flames, of course; only I could do that when I was finally calm enough.

So I stood there; fully dressed underneath the showerhead. My clothes became heavy with water as I stood there fuming. There was a tapping at the door and I knew it was dad.

"What," I said harshly.

"Banner is coming over to catch up," he said through the door. My skin only became hotter as I heard his footsteps carry him away. I let out an angry sigh. He went on business trips often, frequently leaving me alone. It seemed that Pepper was always his top priority, not me. Once again, I sighed. I peeled off the drenched clothing I was wearing, deciding I might as well go ahead and wash up.

"Jarvis, shower mode please." I said aloud.

"Yes, Miss Stark," he said. Without my vision, it was difficult for me to do every day tasks on my own. To help, dad programmed Jarvis to assist me in numerous tasks, such as getting ready. Once I was finished in the shower, I wrapped myself in a large towel before sitting down on a stool located in front of my vanity where I sat very still as the AI helped me to get ready.

"Thank you, Jarvis," I said as robotic arms straightened the last piece of my hair. I heard the arms disappear and then walked out of my room and into my walk-in closet.

"Miss Stark, I have picked out a royal blue dress, nude heels, and a nude, leather bracelet for you to wear this evening," said the AI.

"Thank you," I said as I carefully put on my undergarments. Then, the dress was put over my head and the heels softly touch my feet for me to step into. Having the "Stark" image to uphold, I was always dressed in the best manner; especially when an Avenger came over.

"Mr. Banner is in the elevator," Jarvis informed me. I took a deep breath, making sure I was completely calm before walking to the entry room of the Tower. Just as I entered, I heard the elevator door open and Mr. Banner's footsteps walk out of it and into the room with me.

"Good evening," I said quietly.

"Good evening, Kenna," he said. His footsteps let me know that he was getting closer. He took my arm in his and then led me to the couch where we sat down. "You're just like your father, always dressed up," he chuckled.

"Well of course, I am a Stark," I laughed in response

"It shows," he said, I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Would you like a drink?"

"Just water."

"Jarvis, can you get Mr. Banner a water please?" I said aloud to the AI.

"Yes, Miss Stark," he answered.

"Thank you," Banner said as I heard one of many robotic arms around the house extend to Banner. "How was your fathers trip?"

"I wouldn't know," I snarled.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he came in here, hugged me, checked my teachings, and then he told me he was going out with Pepper," I said angrily. I tried to breathe calmly as I felt my skin to warm.

"He hasn't seen you in two months..." he said confused.

"Try telling him that," I seethed. "God forbid him spend time with his only child. Do you know what makes me mad the most? She goes with him on all of his trips! They have been away together for two months yet he still chose her over me!" I knew very well that I was to the point that I was glowing.

"Kenna? What's happening?" He asked cautiously. Flames began to dance across my skin, yet I didn't care. After all, this man is the Hulk, he surely would understand.

"What the hell, Kenna!?" He yelled; perhaps he wouldn't understand.

Not knowing what to do, I took off running to my room. Flames bounced from my skin onto the floor, the sprinklers began to go off behind me. Just as I made it into my room, my clothes fell to the ground in a charred mess.

Tears streamed down my face, as I felt rejected from the one person I thought would understand. I could hear Banner calling my name behind me, his footsteps moving quickly towards me. Quickly, I made it into my shower, this time without the water. I could only feel the flame around me grow as I wept from being both angry and upset.

"Kenna... Kenna means born of fire..." Banner said as he entered my bathroom. Although I wasn't sure if he could see me or not, I nodded in response. "Were you born this way?"

"No," I sobbed.

"Did Tony do this to you as an experiment?" He growled.

"No, my parents did."

"So Tony did it!"

"My real father is not Tony, Banner!" I yelled out.

"What?" He whispered. The anger died away, leaving only sadness. My flame died with it. Banner wrapped me in a large robe and helped me out of the shower. He followed me as I made my way to my bed. I patted the place next to me as I sat down.

"Seventeen years ago, a married couple, both scientists, accidentally conceived a child. Neither of them wanted a child, as it would have interfered with the their careers. Both of the hoped that they would be able to recreate the same experiment that ma-" I said but was then was cut off by Banner.

"That made Captain America…" he said quietly.

"Yes… But, because they were so close to being finished and needed a test subject, they decided to have the child. Once the baby was born, they proceeded to perform the experiment on her- me."

"You were just a newborn?"

"Not even a month old. Unfortunately, they miscalculated something. Instead of creating the next Captain America, they created the monster you see before you…"

"You are not at all a monster, Kenna, far from it, actually. But, how did you end up with Tony?"

"Well, instead of having the task of killing a baby lay on their conscious, both my birth parents agreed to abandon me and let starvation kill me instead. They laid me in a ditch across from a bar called 'Lucky's.' And lucky for me, Tony stumbled out drunk one night and heard my cries."

"How do you know all this really happened," he asked shocked.

"One of the side effects of the experiment causes me to remember everything. It is also the reason for my lost vision…"

"You should have told me," he took my hand in his, "I understand what you have to live with."

"You didn't seem to understanding when you first realized what was going on…" Suddenly I felt his free hand resting on my cheek.

"Hey now, I had every reason to be a little shocked. I mean, if you had to tell me again, would you really start by showing me?"

"I guess not," I chuckled. "I wanted to tell everyone, especially you, but dad didn't want others to know. I think he wasn't ready to let everyone in on our secret. He didn't want the Avengers to see that I was anything but his daughter. Also, the questions people ask tend to upset me…"

"I'm sorry I asked so many..." he used the hand on my cheek to pull me forward before kissing me on the head and hugging me. It was sincere, and I truly appreciated it, especially after being left with a robot for two months.

"No, no, that's not what I meant," I blushed in frustration. "You know, catching aflame is not my only ability," I smiled up at him.

"Oh really?" He asked curiously.

"Well, I can also shoot fire and fireballs as well as control lightning, all while being invincible," I bragged.

"You should talk to Thor about the lightning," he suggested.

"Maybe I will… Did I burn anything?"

"Yes," he laughed. "You left a huge burnt trail from the living room to here." I let out a groan, knowing that I would get in trouble for this.

"Dad's going to kill me..." I said, making Banner laugh.

"Dinner is ready," Jarvis informed us.

"I'll let you get dressed," Banner said before kissing the top of my head once more. I heard the door close behind him and scrunched my face in confusion at the gesture.

I sighed, thinking about how expensive that dress probably was.

"Jarvis, perhaps something that isn't too expensive this time?" I'm sure if the AI could laugh, he would.

"How about a pair of 'skinny' jeans and a 'Black Sabbath' t-shirt with a pair of heels?"

"That would suffice," I began to get dressed once more. Once I was decent, I headed towards the dining room. Banner immediately stood and led me to my place at the table, although I knew exactly where it was. He pulled my chair out for me and I quietly thanked him.

"Do you think you'll tell the others?" Banner asked me as he sat down.

"Perhaps, but I should talk to dad beforehand. He's not going to be very happy to hear that you now know…"

"Would you like me to stay until he gets home?"

"It'll probably be too late..."

"It's fine, really. I wouldn't want him to get mad at you," he said.

"I have already called Mr. Stark," Jarvis' voice chimed in.

"What, why!?" I asked loudly.

"Mr. Stark programmed me to call him when an incident occurred."

"Great," I groaned.


	4. Chapter Three

"KENNA!" My fathers voice boomed throughout our tower.

"It'll be okay," Banner whispered as he pulled my chair out for me and then, yet again, took my arm in his and led me to the living room.

"Kenna Raleigh Stark, what the hell happened here!?" My father yelled.

"I was mad," I stated calmly.

"What on earth do you have to be mad about?! I on the other hand am furious! The carpet is ruined, everything is wet! Do you even realize how much this carpet cost?" He raved.

"All you care about is the carpet!?" I yelled in return. Once again, my skin started to warm.

"Sir, maybe you should liste-" Banner started but was cut off.

"Banner, stay out of this," My father spat, causing Banner to huff in frustration.

"Leave Bruce alone, at least he was actually here with me. You, on the other hand, have been away for two months yet instead of seeing your daughter you has been alone this entire time, you decide to go out with Pepper. She goes on your damn trips with you!" I yelled.

Careful not to get too angry, I made my way to my room and then into my closet. "Jarvis, pack me a bag with all of my necessities, quickly, and retrieve some money from my stash." I demanded. I heard the robotic arms work quickly as I found my glasses and cane.

"Here you go, Miss Stark," The AI placed the large suitcase beside me with my purse on top. I secured my purse around my shoulders and then walked towards the elevator.

"Where are you going!?" My father yelled.

"You obviously don't want to spend time with me, so I'll be leaving," I said as I stepped into the elevator. Just before the doors shut, someone stepped in.

"Kenna, what are you doing?" Bruce asked me.

"He obviously doesn't care," I stated.

"Where will you stay?"

"Do not fret, Bruce, I can take care of myself."

"How are you going to get arou-" he started.

"Banner, I may be blind but I am not helpless," I said sternly as the elevator opened. I walked out quickly, not wanting to continue the conversation.

"Miss Stark, shall I get you a taxi?" The doorman, Earl, asked me.

"Yes, please," I said as he took my bags from me and then led me to a car.

"Your bag is in the seat next to you," he informed me and I nodded my head in thanks.

"The Trump Hotel, please," I told the taxi driver. I sat there quietly as he drove, wondering what was going to happen. Suddenly, lightning cracked and I couldn't help but smile.

"We're here, Miss Stark," the cab driver informed me. I removed a twenty from my bag and handed it to him, my bag contained many zippers, each held a specific bill. I carefully got out, pulling my bag out behind me.

"Welcome to the Trump Hotel, Miss Stark. Let me take your bag for you," the doorman greeted me as I handed him my bag before he led me to the front desk.

"Good evening," said the receptionist.

"Good evening, the penthouse please."

"Of course, Miss Stark," she informed me of the total and I pulled out a sufficient amount of cash. If I were to use a credit card, father would find me in no time

"Our bell boy Matthew will take you to your room now. If need be, he can stay with you to show you around," she said before handing me a key.

"Thank you," I said and then felt someone softly and shakily take my hand. "I won't bite," I said with wink. He chuckled nervously in response and led me to an open elevator. The poor boy was still nervous so I decided to be friendly.

"How old are you, Matthew?" I asked as he took the key for a moment, I assume he scanned it so that the elevator took us to the penthouse.

"Eighteen," he said.

"Have you been working here long?"

"No, I just started to pay for college. Ah, we're at your suite," he said and then led me into a room I was unfamiliar with.

"Would you stay?" I asked.

"Of course, Miss Stark," he said and then set my bags down.

"Is there a balcony?"

"There is a roof garden since you are on the top floor," he informed me.

"Can you show me the way?

"Of course," he said. He took my arm and led me up a few stairs and I felt the air against my skin.

"There is a bench here," he said as he helped me sit.

"Thank you, I think I will stay on the roof tonight. Will you tell the front desk to send someone up here around ten tomorrow morning?"

"Yes, Miss Stark. I thought I should inform you that it's ten in the evening now. Have a good night," he said and then I heard footsteps leave. I sighed and removed my heels before getting comfortable. To comfort myself, I began to play with lightning and enjoyed the sound of thunder that followed.

xTony's Point of Viewx

I'm a pathetic excuse of a father. Why did I think that it would be a good idea to go out with Pepper tonight after being away with her for two months? Why did I even bother coming home early if I was just going to leave her again?

"Tony, it'll be okay. He said he's going to go find her," Pepper tried to comfort me.

"Pepper, I think it'd be best if you left," I murmured. Her mouth dropped slightly and she nodded before leaving. I made myself a drink before sitting down on the couch. I was such a better father when Kenna was just a little girl and I wasn't Iron Man.

I remember the night I found her like it was yesterday... The second I looked at her small beautiful face I fell in complete love with her. And when she caught on fire, boy did I panic. I chuckled at the memory.

I fell in love with her even more every time I've looked at her since. Her powers made me proud, I mean, my kid was awesome.

In my heart, she's my daughter, biological or not. She is everything I have ever wanted in a child. She's intelligent, beautiful, funny, sarcastic as hell, and she has a temper. She's a true Stark.

I picked up the picture frame on the table next to me and smiled a broken smile. It was only a few days after I found my angel…

xFlashbackx

"Tony, how could you not tell any of us that you got a girl pregnant?" Obadiah Stane asked me.

"I didn't want you to try and change my mind about raising the child with her mother," I answered as I cooed at my baby girl.

"And where is the mother!?" He asked angrily.

"She passed away during childbirth..." I said and forced a tear to my eye.

"Did you love her?" He asked quietly, I shook my head sadly in response. Thank God they believed this.

"I never had a birth certificate filled out," I informed my lawyer. I called the two to my apartment so we could I could inform them of the situation and we could figure out the paperwork.

"Did you not fill one out at the hospital?" My lawyer asked confused.

"No, I was such a wreck that I couldn't stand to fill one out. I'm doing a little better now… but, it's just so hard…" I cried.

"We're so sorry, Tony," my lawyer looked sincere and all I could do was nod. "Do you have a name?"

"Kenna Raleigh Stark," I pronounced proudly. Kenna meant born of fire, I thought it fit my fiery baby quite well. A smile formed on my lips as I looked down at my happy baby girl. Her abnormally pale green were getting heavy with sleep and I couldn't help but smile more. I guessed that she was only two weeks old as she was so small.

"What day was she born?"

"July 16th," I said and my lawyer nodded as he continued the paper work. "I would like to not put her mothers name on the birth certificate, if that's okay. It's selfish, but I only want her to grow up knowing me," I kissed her soft, pale skin as she fell asleep. Honestly, I just didn't want Stane doing research on the name I gave him.

"Are you sure?" My lawyer asked and I nodded. He finished with everything and he left, leaving me with Stane.

"Are you sure you can handle this?" He asked and I nodded.

"I'm very sure. Can you take our first picture of us for me?" I asked. He nodded, picking up the nearby camera. I looked at him, a smile on my face as I held my precious bundle. He snapped the picture and when I leaned down to kiss Kenna once more, he took another. He soon said his farewells and left me with my girl. I looked at the camera and saw the one where I was kissing her.

I smiled at the image; we looked natural together. She was my daughter, and I'll never think otherwise. I sat on the couch, careful to not wake her as I laid he on my chest.

"Kenna, my beautiful little girl..." I whispered. "We're going to be alright, I promise I'll always take care of you. I promise I'll never abandon you like those monsters did. I promise I'll love you like you deserved to be. I'll always be here for you, sweetie... I promise." I smiled down at the beautiful sleeping baby and held her protectively. My little girl...

xEndx

Tears welled in my eyes as I looked at the picture in my hands. Kenna looked so small as I kissed her forehead. I broke my promise to her; I'm not always here… I pushed her away and now she's alone in New York. She's probably terrified and lost… She's never been in the city alone; I can't imagine how she's getting around. Hopefully Bruce didn't leave her alone.

It didn't take me long to figure out she was blind as a baby. I'd always be one way and she'd look another. Her doctor confirmed she was blind and I just loved her even more, I knew that she would have to trust and rely on me. Of course, it scared me at first, but I'd do anything for Kenna.

"Jarvis, open up the research I've been working on," I said as I entered my work area. He filled the screens around me with my research. I've been trying to find the most prestigious hospital and surgeon to perform the vision repair surgery for Kenna and I think I've found one in California. I just don't want her to get her hopes up of being able to see and then the surgery not work. After all, there was only a fifty percent success rate. I want to be able to guarantee her that it'll work.


	5. Chapter Four

Suddenly, there was a loud thump a few feet away from me, causing me to jump. My heart stopped, hoping it was dad and not someone or something else.

"KENNA!" The voice boomed loudly and I smiled as I recognized the voice.

"THOR!" I exclaimed. He gathered me into his arms and twirled me around, causing us both to laugh.

"Why are you not at the glowing Tower?" He asked curiously.

"Dad doesn't want me there..." I mumbled. He sat down on the bench I was a before, but kept me in his arms.

"That is not true, young Kenna."

"Yes it is, he's been away for two months and on the night he returned, he chose to go out with Pepper instead of spend time with me."

"I was just there, Kenna, your father is rather upset."

"You went there? Why?"

"Because I missed you, dear Kenna," he whispered, heat rose to my cheeks. I looked down, trying to hide my blush and smile.

"How did you find me?" I whispered.

"The men who take pictures of you are waiting outside for you, also, as I was flying I saw your bright red hair," he chuckled.

"Oh," I blushed again and then reached up and searched for his face with my hands. He softly took my hands and led them to his face where I touched his scruffy beard. I moved my fingers softly and gently over his face. I could tell he was smiling which made me smile.

"I haven't changed any, I promise," He said and his smile grew bigger. Every time I saw Thor I felt over his face, creating an image in my head of what he truly looked like. Although I couldn't see, I just knew he was incredibly handsome.

"Just checking." I told him. "Hey Thor, can I ask you for a favor?"

"Well of course!" He exclaimed loudly.

"Can you stay here with me? It's just that, I don't know where anything is..." I said nervously.

"Yes, I shall stay and help the blind one!" He teased.

"Thor!" I groaned at the nickname he loved and I hated.

"I don't want you to fall off the top of this large building," he chuckled before throwing me over his shoulder as he stood.

"THOR!" I squealed as we bounced down the stair to the suite.

"Are there poptarts here?" He asked before throwing me onto the bed.

"I don't know." I laughed as I heard him opening and closing drawers.

"Aw, a communication device," he said and then paused for a quick second. "Hello! I demand there be poptarts brought to this room immediately!" His loud voice boomed.

"SAY PLEASE!" I yelled through my laughter.

"I demand them now, please!" He said before putting down the phone.

"We need to work on your people skills," I giggled as he lied down next to me.

"There is nothing wrong with my people skills," he said defensively.

"You demand everything!"

"I am just getting my point across."

"Thor! You can't just demand everything," I giggled.

"I demand you to laugh more!" He boomed and then I suddenly felt him tickling me.

"Nooo!" I squealed and couldn't help but laugh. The more I laughed, the harder he tickled me. Suddenly, I stopped laughing and instead winced in pain.

"What is wrong?" He asked worried.

"You're hurting me..." I whispered and he jumped away from me.

"I apologize, Kenna. I did not mean to hurt you..." He said sadly.

"You're fine, Thor, I know you didn't mean it."

"No, I hurt you. That is not fine. No one should ever hurt a young maiden, especially you..."

"Thor, I promise, it's okay." I whispered as I got up from the bed to search for him. Cautiously, I walked around the room with my hands out in search for him. My search was cut short as I felt his strong arms gently wrap around me and pull me towards his chest.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"It was just tickling, it's okay." He ran his fingers through my hair, suddenly I realized how tired I was. I rested my weight against him and closed my eyes. Realizing I was tired, he picked me up bridal style. Before we made it to the bed, the elevator dinged.

"Did someone order poptarts?" A voice asked. Thor walked towards the elevator to retrieve them.

"Thank you," he said before going back to the bed. He didn't put me down, though. Instead he lied down with me still in his arms. Quickly, I fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.

xx

Strong arms tightened around me as I began to stir myself awake. I nuzzled myself closer to the body holding me.

"Good morning," he said in a sexy morning voice.

"Good morning," I yawned. I then blushed at the realization that Thor was holding me and I was cuddled up against his bare chest. I then wondered when he removed his shirt.

"Did you sleep well?" He whispered as he ran his fingers gently across my back, causing goose bumps to cover my skin.

"Wonderfully, actually. How about you?" I smiled up at him as he continued to hold me.

"Quite. This bed is rather bouncy and comfortable," Thor began to bounce us and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Did you enjoy your poptarts?"

"I have yet to open the box," he said and my mouth dropped open. Those suckers should have been long gone.

"I find that hard to believe." I said shocked and he shrugged in response. His body pressed against mine and I had to fight the urge to blush. I have always had feelings for Thor, and it's rather obvious. I can't help but smile, blush, and giggle when I'm around him. He hasn't realized it, though. But it's probably best that way. After all, he's a demigod and I'm… me- the failed experiment that was left to die. My shoulders slumped as sadness filled me. I would never have a chance with Thor, I'm stupid to even dream of having a chance with him. He doesn't even know who I really am.

"What's wrong?" He whispered.

"Nothing," I replied in a quiet voice.

"You are an awful liar," he said as he lifted my chin up so he could see my face. "What is the matter?" He asked.

"There are things you don't know about me Thor...

"I know lots about you, Kenna. I know that you love to dress up. I know that you like your grapes frozen. I know that your favorite movie is the one about the cars that turn into large robots but that you also love the movie about the two teenagers that love each other and grow old together but the maiden forgets who the man is until right before they die together…"

"But there's something you don't know, something… big."

"You can tell me anything, Kenna…"

"I can tell you on the roof," I whispered and he picked me up before taking me there and setting me down. "Please don't think of me any differently."

"Why would I?" He asked confused. I took in a deep breath as I tried to calm my hands from shaking. I held my arms and as I exhaled, my hands were engulfed in flames.

"Mother of Odin…" I raised my arms and as I spread my fingertips, lightning left them and thunder followed. I could hear him gasp and I dropped my arms, stopping the fire and the lightning.

"Thor?" I whispered, hoping I didn't freak him out.

"How..." he questioned as he slowly made his way to me. "Were you born this way? Did someone do this to you? Did the man of Iron do this to you?" He growled. I stopped for a moment, wondering why everyone automatically assumed that my father did this to me. Did people really think he was that bad of a person?

"Tony isn't my real father, Thor."

"If the man of iron is not, who is?"

"A scientist. There were two scientists, they accidentally got pregnant and they did not want a child. But, instead of having an abortion, they decided to wait the nine months till I was born."

"What is an abortion?" He asked curiously.

"An abortion is when doctors kill the unborn baby and then remove it from the womb," I whispered.

"That is horrible, I am very glad they did not do that to you."

"I would rather them have aborted me then do what they did to me."

"What did they do?"

"They wanted to recreate the same experiment that made the Captain, but they didn't have a test subject. So, they decided that their unborn child would make a great test subject. Instead, it went horribly wrong... Instead of another Captain America, I was created. They both panicked but they didn't want to kill me, they didn't want to have their murder on my hands. For some ridiculous reason, they thought leaving me in a ditch to die was better. That same night that they abandoned me, Tony happened to me stumbling out of a bar across the road from where I laid. Because of the experiment, I'm blind and can remember everything that has ever happened to me... And because I can remember everything, I know that I'm a failed experiment. I know that's all I am…" I whispered as my head fell along with the tears brimming my eyes. Hands gently cupped my face and my face was tilted upwards. Rough fingers softly wiped my tears away; then suddenly, Thor's lips were on mine. My jaw almost dropped, but I stopped it. Instead, I kissed him back. There were no words to describe how I felt; saying that there were sparks is an understatement. It felt as though one of my lightning bolts and one of his were shooting through me. One of his hands continued to caress my cheek as the other dropped to my waist. I stood on my tiptoes so he didn't have to bend over as much. With the one hand on my waist, he picked me up so that I was at his level. He held my body close to his and separated his lips from mine and rested his forehead against mine.

"Never say you are a failed experiment again..." He whispered, "I wouldn't change anything about you, Kenna. You're magnificent."


End file.
